


Au sanses x classic sans react to their children

by Roxxaneloll



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Multi, Other, Ships you may not like but i like other skele's and monsters, sorry but i meant undertale the original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxxaneloll/pseuds/Roxxaneloll
Summary: This was by fernoblazehybrid on watt pad she's coolBut on with the reaction
Relationships: Au sanses x classic sans, Ships - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Au sanses x classic sans react to their children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mem/gifts).



Dude I'm only typing this because they won't let me post if I don't type this TvT

**Author's Note:**

> Bye hope you enjoyed have a great day afternoon evening or night


End file.
